What kind of destiny gives the choice ?
by Little-Obsessive
Summary: Réecriture de Destiny Choice sous un angle moins enfantin. Aléonora Oriom est orpheline mais sa vie s'embellit lorsqu'elle se découvre sorcière or cette vie là n'est pas sans sacrifices ni même tragiques révélations sur son passé. Loin d'être commun..
1. Prologue

**Disclameur : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennet pas, ils sont à J.K R. sauf ceux qui sortent directement de mon esprit y compris l'histoire même si pour le prochain chapitre, je vais m'aider de l'histoire de cette superbe auteur pour introduire la mienne ;) Si dans l'histoire certains nom où même fait ressemble à ceux dans d'autre histoire et bien sachez que je n'y suis pour rien même si j'ai adorez les histoire d'autre auteur à qui je passe le bonjour, donc a peu prés tous les auteur des fanfictions.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Podologue – Everyone has a chance to be someone special**

_Au fur et à mesure que ces marches défilaient une par une sous mes pas, je sentais l'impatience grandir en moi. Je prenais aussi conscience que tous les derniers évènements n'avaient pas été des hallucinations étant donné que mon imagination ne pouvait créer un lieu aussi féerique. Tout ici avait un caractère exceptionnel, magique et rendait véridique chaque évènements de ces dernières semaines. Une lettre m'annonça tout d'abord que je ferais ma rentrée à Poudlard, une école de magie – bien entendu, la magie, je n'y croyais pas plus que cela – puis quelques jours plus tard, un homme était venu me réclamé. Chose qui n'arrivait jamais. On m'avait placé en pension depuis mon plus jeune âge – le plus loin que je puisse me souvenir – et personne ne venait me rendre visite si bien qu'au lieu de me rendre compte de la chance que j'avais de ne pas être en orphelinat car il fallait être réaliste, en sept ans de pension si personne n'était venu me rendre visite, c'était parce qu'il n'y avait personne tout simplement. J'avais considéré cet endroit comme une véritable prison et pourtant il n'était pas des plus miteux. Non. Je n'y avais côtoyé que des enfants assez aisés ce qui voulait certainement dire que j'étais moi-même d'une famille aisée mais d'une famille qui ne voulait pas de moi. Cet homme à l'allure si étrange, énigmatique et froide était venu me chercher, m'arrachant de ma pension avec l'accord de la directrice de l'établissement. Il n'avait mis que cinq minutes après lui avait remis cette lettre. Une lettre qui portait le même sceau que celle que j'avais reçu trois jours plus tôt. Puis j'avais été plongé – sans avoir pris ma respiration – dans un monde des plus étranges : le monde de la magie._

_Bien entendu, il s'était déroulé bon nombres de choses aussi incroyables les unes que les autres. J'étais sans cesse émerveillée par tout ce qui m'entourait autant les personnes que les lieux ou les objets. Je n'étais pas habituée à ce monde-ci pourtant j'étais certaine de m'y intégrer bien plus vite que je ne le pensais. Je me sentais chez moi entre ces hiboux et ces balais – j'avais été surprise de remarquer qu'ils ne servaient pas qu'à faire le ménage, moi qui m'étais amusé bon nombre de fois à rêver de voler sur un balai. A présent, je me trouvais tout en haut de cet escalier. Au premier rang. Et ne cessais de jeter des regards avide de savoir sur ce qui m'entourait ; sursautant en remarquant que l'homme aux cheveux venait de bouger. La magie ne cesserait jamais de m'impressionner car même les tableaux prenaient vis dans ce monde mais de là à imaginer que notre vieille et vénérée directrice puisse - même morte - continuait de gesticuler et de nous réprimander, j'en frissonnais ! Nous devions attendre que Mrs La Directrice Adjointe revienne – dans le calme et le plus grand silence – pour passer ces deux immenses portes de bois massif. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de rejoindre La Grande Salle – comme elle l'avait appelé plus tôt – et de prendre conscience encor une fois de la chance que j'avais d'être ici. Le sujet de la répartition qu'elle avait évoqué comme excuse pour nous quittait sembler agiter les autres enfants autours de moi surtout la jeune fille à ma droite qui ne cessait de gesticuler d'un air plus que mal à l'aise. Moi, je ne m'inquiétais pas – je ne connaissais pas les enjeux de cette « répartition » - je serais là où il serait bon de m'envoyer tout simplement. Détaillant la jeune fillette à mes côtés, je pris enfin conscience de la couleur – peu conventionnelle – de sa chevelure. De longues et magnifiques anglaises de couleur violette or je tentais de m'imaginer quel genre de parents laisseraient leur enfant aller à l'école avec cette couleur là. Une fille de ma chambre s'était teint les cheveux en rose une fois pour aller à une soirée néanmoins elle s'était faite coincée avant de pouvoir enjambée la fenêtre ; ses parents n'avaient pas du tout apprécié sa tentative de rébellion et nous ne l'avions plus revu. Ses parents devaient être bien plus ouvert, je souris à cette idée._

-« Quoi ?! Tu n'as jamais vu de personne avec les cheveux violet ? » _me demanda-t-elle furieuse, le regard mauvais si bien que j'en fus déstabilisée._

-« Je.. Non.. Enfin si ! Mais ils étaient bien en âge de conduire une voiture » _balbutiais-je en baissant les yeux, honteuse et gênée._

-« Une quoi ? »_ finit-elle par demander, son visage s'étant fait plus doux et son regard plus interloqué._

-« Une voiture » _répétais-je avant de continuer devant son air perdu_ « Tu n'en as jamais vu une ? C'est une grosse boite de métal qui roule sur deux roues avec un volant et tout le tralala.. Non, ça ne te dis vraiment rien ? »

_Les chuchotements derrière nous se turent et nous durent lever les yeux pour en comprendre la raison. En face de nous se trouvait de nouveau McGonagall – je me souvins instinctivement de son nom devant son regard sévère – et je me tus, intimidée, me demandant s'il était possible de s'enfoncer dans le sol._

-« Allons-y maintenant »_ dit-elle d'une voix brusque_ « La cérémonie va commencer »

_Je sentis mon cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Je ne comprenais pas mon comportement, la personne qui était venue me chercher était bien plus imposante et intimidante que La Directrice Adjointe alors pourquoi je fuyais le regard de celle-ci ? C'était une excellente question or je n'avais pas vraiment le temps d'y répondre quoique je suppose que je ne connaissais pas la réponse. Je jetais un regard vers la jeune fille aux cheveux violet, elle souriait de toutes ses dents – je fus étonnée de voir la perfection de celles-ci – et tentait de voir derrière McGonagall. La porte était toujours fermée._

-« Mettez-vous en rang deux par deux et suivez-moi » _nous dit-elle ensuite voyant que le calme était revenu avant de sourire et de se retourner, s'élançant droit vers les immenses portes._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi - peut-être parce que nous n'avions pas fini notre conversation – mais la jeune fille de tout à l'heure vint se ranger avec moi quoique l'on puisse penser que c'était parce que nous étions toutes les deux devant aussi fascinée l'une que l'autre. Devant nous se trouvait deux ou trois rangés d'élèves Cela nous permettait de finir notre conversation cependant nous fumes tout d'abord absorbées par le plafond des plus étrange pour moi. Des centaines – non, des milliers ! - de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autours desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or. Je fus assez intimidée de sentir se poser sur moi – même si je n'étais pas le seul objet des regards – donc pour mettre celle-ci de côté, je repris la conversation. Cela me détendrait et je savais – je me doutais – que la jeune fille au regard flamboyant n'attendait que cela afin de se calmer elle-aussi._

-« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par là tout à l'heure ? Tu ne sais vraiment pas à quoi ressemble une voiture ? »

-« Oh non, je ne sais absolument pas ce que c'est. Et au fait.. » _commença-t-elle assez gênée en me regardant pourtant dans les yeux_ « Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je pensais que tu te moquais de moi »

-« Pourquoi ? » _demandais-je ahurie._ « Pourquoi est-ce que je me moquerais de toi ? »

_Nous nous trouvions à la moitié du chemin, je ne prenais maintenant même plus conscience des regards que les autres élèves nous lançaient à nous, les premières années. Les enfants qu'il faudrait sûrement épaulés._

-« Des garçons – et une fille aussi – se sont moqués de la couleur de mes cheveux dans le train cet après midi.. Je n'ai pas apprécié et je suppose que j'ai du me braquer un peu trop.. »

-« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. J'aime beaucoup la couleur de tes cheveux, moi ! »

-« C'est vrai ? »_ me demanda-t-elle surprise, un sourire resplendissant sur les lèvres._ « Tu aimes vraiment ? Je trouvais que c'était original et pour dire vrai, je n'ai jamais aimé passé inaperçue »

-« En tout cas, tu as beaucoup de chance que tes parents acceptent cela » _fis-je remarqué tandis que je jetais un coup d'œil intrigué vers la table du fond où semblait siéger seulement les adultes._

_Il devait s'agir des professeurs car tous nous regardaient avec des regards compatissants où l'on pouvait déceler un sourire amusé devant tous ces regards ébahis. C'est là que je le vis. Il était entrain de converser avec son voisin de gauche et froncer les sourcils. Il ne devait pas aimer ce qu'il entendait puisqu'il faisait cette légère grimace lorsque je ne me tenais pas tranquille car en effet, il s'agissait de l'homme qui était venu me chercher il y a moins d'une semaine et demi avant de me laisser dans une sorte de bar qui faisait aussi chambre d'hôtes que l'on appelait Le Chaudron Baveur. Il ne m'avait pas remarqué encore pourtant je me mis bizarrement à esquisser un sourire pensant que lorsqu'il me verrait, il me reconnaitrait. Pourtant ce n'est pas ce qui se passa ; lorsqu'il me remarqua, son regard se fit froid et tranchant et j'en frissonnais de peur. Tout cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde. Je me concentrais sur ce que disait ma voisine et tentais de ne plus poser les yeux sur lui. Il me faisait peur._

-« Mes parents ? Oh ! Ils ne veulent surtout pas réfréner mon imagination, ils disent que ce n'est pas bon pour les gens qui ont le don de métamorphose comme le mien.. La semaine dernière, ils étaient bleu » _avoua-t-elle en un sourire._

-« Quoi ? » _sursautais-je en la regardant ahurie à mon tour_ « Tu veux dire que.. Tu ne te les ais pas teint ? »

-« Bien sûr que non, c'est naturel chez moi. Je suis métamorphomage et fière de l'être. Contrairement à ce que ces imbéciles pensent, j'assume parfaitement mon don »

-« Je ne comprend pas très bien.. Il faut dire qu'il y a deux semaines, je ne pensais pas que la magie existait alors » _marmonnais-je tandis qu'elle ouvrait grand les yeux en parfaite harmonie avec sa bouche qui forma un « o » discret._

-« Tu veux dire que.. Tu es une née-moldus ? »

_Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que ce terme signifiait pourtant rien qu'à ses consonnes, je ne l'aimais pas. C'était étrange de me rendre compte que même ici, il pouvait exister des racismes et je me demandais bien sur quelles bases, ils se formaient. De plus cette histoire de don m'intriguait, la personne qui était venue me chercher ne m'en avait pas parler. J'avais encore tant à apprendre ! Déjà comment ces fichus chandelles faisaient-elles pour rester en l'air ?_

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin que moi_

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux spendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_J'ouvris grand les yeux, incapable de savoir d'où provenait cette voix. Quelques instant auparavant – alors que je discutais encor – tous avaient tourner la tête vers l'estrade ou du moins ce qui semblait en être une et s'étaient tus. C'est alors que tandis que les paroles continuaient de filer, je remarquais le chapeau sale, râpé et rapiécé. Une sorte de fente s'était dessinée et c'était de là que venaient ces paroles incompréhensible pour la jeune fille que j'étais. Celui-ci était disposé sur un tabouret que l'on avait placé devant la scène et mon cœur se mit à tambouriner dans ma poitrine si bien que je grimaçais.. Qu'est-ce que nous allions devoir faire – devant tous – pour se faire répartir ?_

_Le Choixpeau magique a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison_

_C'était donc cela, soupirais-je. Il ne s'agissait que de poser un chapeau sur notre tête mais de là à ce que celui-ci décide de tout, ce n'était pas un peu risquer ? Surtout que celui-ci ne m'assurait pas confiance or on pouvait tous se tromper et je reportais mon attention sur celui-ci en voyant ma voisine se tendre comme un arc._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas se sont les érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_J'entendis ma voisine sifflait tandis qu'elle se mettait à grimacer. Pour ma part, je n'avais jamais entendu de nom de maison aussi.. bah magique serait peut-être juste car après tout, je n'y connaissais rien._

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

-« J'espère ne pas finir à Serpentard même si je suis certaine de ne pas y aller. Gryffondor me tente bien » _l'entendis-je murmurer, comprenant que c'était à moi qu'elle s'adressait j'esquissais un sourire._

-« Pourquoi pas Serpentard ? »

-« Tous ceux qui y sont allés ont mal finis, il n'y a qu'à voir mes deux épouvantables tantes. Elles ne parlent plus à ma mère depuis qu'elle a épousé mon père.. Et puis, il n'y a qu'à voir comment Tu-Sais-Qui a fini .. » _murmura-t-elle si bas par la suite que j'eus du mal à l'entendre._ « Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas l'intention d'y aller ? »

-« Oh, moi temps que je suis ici.. Enfin, je veux dire que j'ai déjà bien de la chance de me retrouver ici alors de savoir dans quelle maison je vais me trouver.. Je m'en fiche un peu. Après tout, je ne pense pas qu'aucune des qualités qu'il est cité – si je peux dire il – me vont.. »

-« Ne fais pas ta timide ! En y pensant bien, je finirais par me retrouver à Poufsouffle. Je n'ai jamais révélé un secret mais de là à savoir si cela fait de moi quelqu'un de loyal.. »

_Je n'eus pas le temps d'en entendre plus qu'on appela mon nom. Enfin, on l'appela une deuxième fois d'une voix un peu plus appuyée. Ce n'était pas de ma faute en plus, je n'étais pas sensé courir vers ce tabouret effrayant comme bon nombre l'avait fait avant moi. Ce n'était pas mon genre surtout dans un monde dont j'ignorais tout. Quoique je ne pouvais rien craindre ce de vieux chapeau puisqu'il n'avait rien fait aux autres._

-« Oriom, Aléonora » _répéta McGonagall_

-« C'est toi ? »

-« Oui.. » _balbutiais-je._

-« Alors va-y sinon tu vas te faire remarquer » _m'incita-t-elle avant de me pousser vers l'estrade._

-« Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt »_ fit remarquer la Directrice Adjointe._

_Je m'avançais doucement du chapeau si bien que je devais attirer l'attention sur moi bien plus que les autres élèves. Dans mon angoisse, je m'attardais sur chaque détails environnants si bien que je remarquais les yeux pétillants et avides d'un vieil homme aux cheveux gris tirant sur le pâle, une barbe lui arriva à la taille tenue par un fils – ou je ne sais quoi – au niveau de l'estomac qui me fixaient avec une telle intensité que je me mis à trembler d'avantage. Le professeur posa le chapeau sur ma taille et un long murmure de réflexion retentit. Je me figeais._

_-« Il me semble avoir déjà pressenti autant de volonté à faire ses preuves une seule fois. C'était il y a un petit moment déjà »_

-« Ah ou.. oui ? »_ balbutiais-je en avalant difficilement ma salive._

-_« Oui. Autant d'intelligence et de volonté ainsi que de pouvoir qui t'amènerait à faire de grand chose et dans ce cas là, la meilleure solution serait de t'envoyer tout comme lui à Serpentard » dit le choixpeau, perdu dans une mûre réflexion._

-« Non » _soufflais-je en jetant un regard aux cheveux violet avide de connaître ma répartition._

-« Ah oui ? Se serait dommage.. vraiment dommage.. Tu suivrais leur chemin pourtant, tu y es toute tracée.. Si tu ne veux pas de Serpentard, dans quelle maison souhaites-tu te retrouver ? »

_Quelques secondes d'un silence pesant s'installèrent tandis que je me sentais me vider peu à peu. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver à Serpentard et je ne comprenais vraiment pas les allusions qu'il en faisait me concernant. Que je sache, je n'avais personne dans ma famille qui était lié à la magie. Cependant, je me souviens avec un déchirement dans ma poitrine que je n'avais pas de famille. La tête vide, l'esprit sincère, je répondis les yeux fixés sur la jeune fille aux cheveux violet :_

-« Poufsouffle »

-« Humm.. Cela pourrait te coûter très cher mais je ne doute pas que tu représentera son blason avec fierté puisque dans la vie, rien ne compte plus que ce que tu ressentira vraiment »

-« Pardon ? » _demandais-je surprise tandis qu'il s'exclama me faisant sursauter._

-« P O U F S O U F F L E ! »

_La pression ainsi que le poids sur mes épaules s'envolèrent et je me sentis glisser sur le tabouret. Les étudiants de la table de droite m'applaudirent chaudement accompagnés par des acclamations. J'en conclus que c'était la mienne puisque les autres ne faisaient que m'applaudirent sans grand enthousiasme pour celle qui se trouvait tout à droite, contre le mur. Un peu plus haut, j'eus un haut le cœur en apercevant une forme fantomatique me faire de grand signes enthousiastes. J'adressais un sourire à mon ancienne voisine mais je suppose qu'il n'était pas très convainquant car elle grimaça en retour avant de me tirer la langue._

-« Viens, assis-toi là » _m'intima une voix féminine en me faisant signe de venir s'asseoir près d'elle._

-« Merci » _souris-je intimidée par la jeune blonde aux yeux vert._

-« Je m'appelle Eileen Travore, je suis en quatrième année et eux » _fit-elle en me désignant ceux qui se trouver le plus près de nous_ « C'est Mordred, Daneel, Suzan et Pansy respectivement en septième, quatrième, cinquième et troisième année »

-« Salut ! » _me saluèrent-ils tous en chœurs en m'adressant des sourires._

_Subitement la table trembla et je devinais que l'on applaudissait un nouvel élève que l'on venait de répartir chez Poufsouffle alors je me mis à applaudir aussi mais plus timidement. Je tentais de trouver ma voisine dans les derniers nouveaux néanmoins ils étaient encore nombreux. Il faudrait donc que je la repère lorsqu'on l'appellera et qu'elle se retrouve dans ma maison. C'était étrange de dire cela.. Je n'en avais jamais vraiment eu mis à part ma pension. Je levais les yeux tandis que Eileen et les autres se présentaient au nouveau recru puisqu'il s'agissait d'un garçon : Adam Jefferson. Un nom qui sonnait plus normal que le mien. C'est là que je les remarquais. Ces regards que l'on me jetait furtivement de la table des professeurs tandis que les conversations – j'en avais l'impression – se faisaient plus pressantes, discrètes ou frénétiques. Peut-être avaient-ils entendus – et compris à mon grand contraire – les paroles insensés du choixpeau. J'aurais aimé imaginé mes parents mais je n' avais jamais vraiment réussis à les imaginer. Me les créer serait leur coller une image sur le visage et enfant j'avais toujours eu peur d'être déçue le jour où ils viendraient me chercher. Cela était tout simple puis avec les années, j'avais fini par oublier les traits de leurs visages, leurs sourires, leurs voix et personne n'était jamais venu me chercher._

-« Tonks, Nymphadora »_ appela McGonagall._

-« Ne m'appelez pas Nymphadora mais Tonks » _grogna une voix familière faisant rire les autres élèves derrière elle._ « Nymphadora, c'est moche »

-« Qu'importe, vous vous appelez bien Nymphadora, non ? Prenez place s'il vous plait »

-« Vous ne diriez pas cela si votre mère vous avez ce nom » _répondit-elle en se plaçant sur le tabouret en se trémoussant pourtant à peine fut-il au dessus de sa tête qu'il s'écria :_

-« P O U F S O U F F L E ! »

_Je soupirais d'un air de profonde satisfaction. J'avais obtenu ce que je désirais. Je ne le savais pas encor mais j'avais voulu me retrouver dans la même maison que cette fille sans même savoir si nous nous entendrons. Peut-être est-ce mon instinct, un coup du destin mais j'en étais certaine tandis qu'elle s'installait à côté de moi – un sourire fendant son visage en deux – en me tendant la main d'un air ravi elle-aussi, que la vie qui m'attendait ne serait pas des plus monotone._

-« On se présente alors ? » _me demanda-t-elle avant que Eileen ait pu lui adresser la parole, occupée par une autre nouvelle recrue._ « Nymphadore Tonks mais comme tu peux le remarquer, je n'aime pas mon prénom donc se sera seulement Tonks ! »

-« Aléonora Oriom » _répondis-je en lui serrant la main._

-« Umm on pourrait presque retrouver le bon vieux surnom que mon père m'a donné ! »

-« Lequel ? » _demandais-je la gorge sèche, on ne m'avait jamais donné de surnom mis à part ma petite, mon poussin ou Oriom or je n'aimais pas plus mon nom de famille._

-« Dora. Nora, Dora, c'est presque pareil ! »

_J'esquissais un sourire tandis que Eileen faisait enfin les présentations. « Nora », c'est un beau surnom pour une fille qui n'en avait jamais eu. J'étais gâtée en quelque sorte et sans le savoir, ce surnom dès nôtre première rencontre me porta chance tout au long de ma vie aussi mouvementée que je l'avais prévu à l'époque que tragique mais après tout la vie n'est pas toujours ce que l'on souhaite. Elle prend plusieurs raccourcis si possible mais les grandes lignes, il faut les subir. Et c'est avec le sourire que Dora abordait que je les traversais parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus important que l'affection que l'on éprouve pour les gens que l'on aime. Rien. Vraiment rien._


	2. Premier Chapitre

**Disclameur : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K R. sauf ceux qui sortent directement de mon esprit y compris l'histoire même si pour le prochain chapitre, je vais m'aider de l'histoire de cette superbe auteur pour introduire la mienne ;) Si dans l'histoire certains nom où même fait ressemble à ceux dans d'autre histoire et bien sachez que je n'y suis pour rien même si j'ai adorez les histoire d'autre auteur à qui je passe le bonjour, donc a peu prés tous les auteur des fanfictions.**

Chapitre(s) Écrit's) : /

Chapitre(s) En Cour d'Ecriture : 2

RoxySciuto : Ma première lectrice ou du moins celle qui a laissé une trace de son passage ;d Oui, Aléonora est vraiment une fille extra de même que Tonks, d'où le fait qu'elles vont devenir les meilleures amies étant donné que qui se ressemble s'assemble enfin elles se complètent mais tu le verras bien dans les prochains chapitres.

Tekadorys : La voilà la suite et j'espère bien qu'elle va autant te plaire. Ce que j'aime beaucoup, c'est qu'on remarque enfin le sens de l'humour de Aléonora =p

* * *

**Premier Chapitre - The Order Of Phœnix**

_Il devait littéralement être plus de minuit pourtant j'étais toujours là assise sur ma chaise – inconfortable qui plus est ! - à rêvasser plus qu'à travailler. C'était sans doute prévisible après tout. Qui arriverait à travailler si tard tout en ne voulant pas le faire ? Personne, et certainement pas moi. Soit je devais remettre ce rapport pour demain ou plutôt ce matin donc je m'y étais mis quelques heures plus tôt. Je n'aimais pas être seule au ministère. Pas que j'ai peur de quelque chose – à dire vrai, les années qui avaient suivis m'avait littéralement rendu insensible à toutes les créatures – mais le silence était si pesant. Or ce soir, j'avais de plus une réunion assez importante et je ne voulais pas la manquer comme les deux dernières. Heureusement j'avais toujours Dora pour m'avertir de ce qui y avait été dis mais je culpabilisais énormément. D'accord, j'avais énormément de travail mais Kingsley, lui, arrivait aisément à s'en dépêtrer pour sortir. Étais-je si inexpérimentée ?_

_Je soupirais longuement encore une fois marquant mon ennuis total. J'avais regardé si attentivement ce triste mur en face de moi que j'y avais déjà décelé deux petites fissures que je ferais remarquer demain enfin ce matin.. Résolue, je baissais les yeux vers mon rapport. Il était presque terminé et pourtant je n'avais pas la force de le clôturer et ce n'était pas de fainéantise même si j'en donne en ce moment même l'impression. Non, c'était seulement que la fin de ma mission s'était assez mal passée. Cela faisait presque un an déjà que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était revenu. D'accord peu d'entre nous croyait Dumbledore et Harry Potter mais j'étais heureuse de penser que moi j'en faisais partie. J'avais une confiance aveugle en Dumbledore, ainsi qu'une mauvaise impression ces derniers temps. Et j'étais certainement l'une des mieux placé pour appuyer ses arguments, ne l'avais-je pas vu cette nuit là ?_

-« Aléonora »_ appela doucement une voix masculine derrière la porte de mon bureau après avoir sûrement toquer. Bien sûr, Kingsley frappait toujours avant d'entrer et je suppose que c'est plus par politesse que par prévention de la fois où il m'avait trouvé assez proche d'un jeune homme brun. D'accord, il s'agissait de Nymphadora mais c'était si drôle que nous ne lui avions jamais appris que c'était une blague. _

-« Entre » _fis-je en posant ma tête – qui me paraissait lourde – sur mes mains jointes._

-« Est-ce que ça va ? » _me demanda-t-il sans attendre son reste tandis qu'il s'avançait vers mon bureau._ « Tu as mauvaise mine. Très même. Tu viens de rentrer de mission ? »

_C'était si bon, je dois le reconnaître, d'avoir des amis qui s'inquiètent pour vous seulement à mon niveau, c'était un peu trop énervant surtout depuis que Vous-Savez-Qui était revenu. J'esquissais un faible sourire avant de reporter mon attention sur mon rapport. En voilà une réponse qui n'avait même pas besoin de son. J'entendis alors le faible murmure qui s'échappa de ses lèvres et je haussais les épaules. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'avais pas prévenu ?_

-« J'espérais pouvoir dormir et avoir retrouver une mine acceptable avant de venir vous voir » _répondis-je avant de lui tirer la langue. Je sais, c'est assez puérile et enfantin mais après tout je n'avais que vingtaine._

-« Je suis désolé. Scrimgeour m'a expliqué ; on ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Yaxley arrive. On le pensait à Azkaban »

-« Tout comme moi, je te rassure. Je suis toujours en vie après tout et les autres aussi donc pas de problème. A mon niveau, on ne s'étonne plus de rien » _grimaçais-je tandis que je lançais un regard furtif sur la plaie qui se trouvait depuis moins d'une journée sur mon avant bras gauche._

_Il esquissa un petit sourire qui avait toujours le don de me rassurer. C'est étrange, dès qu'il souriait trop largement, je sentais qu'il se forçait alors que ces sourires montraient à quel point Kingsley Shacklebolt pouvait être compatissant envers ses collègues même si aujourd'hui, je me considérais plus comme « amie » que « collègue ». C'est que tous les deux étions devenus plus proches depuis que j'étais rentré dans le cercle privé de « Ceux-Qui-Croient-Dumbledore-Et-Harry-Potter »._

-« Je vais rentré à la maison. Mais je peux rester pour t'attendre si tu veux. Je comprendrais.. »

-« Non, va-y mais je préfère leur faire la surprise du fait que je sois encore en vie. S'il te plait, j'imagine que si tu leur explique que je suis revenue et que je ressemble à ça » _expliquais-je en me montrant des deux mains._ « Surtout Tonks.. Et puis, je ne suis plus une enfant qu'on a besoin de protéger, oublies-tu que je suis au même niveau que toi ? » _finis-je pas demander en fronçant les sourcils qui me donnait un air sûrement pittoresque._

_Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de me sourire, une nouvelle fois, avant de s'avancer vers la porte devant laquelle il s'arrêta un instant. Pendant un instant, je levais un sourcil d'interrogation puis il appuya sur la poignet et s'engouffra dans le couloir. J'aperçus pendant quelques secondes avant que la porte ne se ferme Fol'Oeil devant la porte du bureau de Kingsley. Juste en face du mien et il me reconsidéra ces quelques secondes que la porte mit à se fermer. Je l'entendis même dire à mon collègue :_

-« Alors ? »

-« Allons-y, elle ne souhaite pas qu'on l'attende »

-« Toujours a n'en faire qu'à sa tête, celle la » _grogna Maugrey en suivant son ami._

_Je souris. Oui, je n'en faisais toujours qu'à ma tête et cela, même s'il n'osait le montrer qu'en râlant, semblait bien lui plaire tout comme le comportement de Tonks. Si dynamique et pleine d'humour. Je soupirais. Combien de temps allais-je mettre pour poser mes dernières lignes ? Combien de temps encore allais-je mettre pour revoir le sourire de ma meilleure amie ? Je baisais les yeux et relus furtivement mes dernières lignes :_

_« C'est alors que Yaxley est apparu de nul part, certainement en transplanant. Or ce qui m'inquiète en plus du fait que celui-ci devrait se trouver à Azkaban est qu'il avait l'air de savoir exactement le but de nôtre mission et où nous nous trouvions. Après s'être débarrassé trop facilement de mon collègue, j'ai réussis à m'occuper du Mangemort. Il a tout à coup pris la fuite sans demander son reste ce qui m'a énormément surpris. C'est alors que Dawlish s'est attaqué à notre « colis » et que j'ai donc eu recours à un sortilège de stupéfaction sur sa personne »_

_Comment conclure ce genre de rapport qui pourrait condamner un de vos collègue et ami ? C'était assez difficile d'avoir du l'envoyer à St Mangouste alors avouer qu'il était certainement sous sortilège de l'Impérium.. Il était impossible qu'un Auror comme Dawlish ait retourné sa veste or je l'avais perdu de vu durant quelques instants voir même durant toutes les nuits. C'était de ma faute néanmoins je me demande toujours il a bien pu se faire avoir. Je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer la scène mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'un Mangemort avait été au courant de notre mission que se soit avant ou pendant ne change rien : notre colis était désormais en sûreté heureusement. Si un seul Mangemort arrivait à accaparer une mission des Aurors, notre ministère ne fera pas long feu.._

_Une vision vint s'imposer à moi. Un souvenir plutôt car celle-ci était assez ancienne puisque je l'avais eu des mois auparavant or la menace était toujours présente. Tout cela parce que Fudge ne voulait pas s'avouer inférieur à Dumbledore. Quel crétin ! Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et serrais les poings. Vraiment il n'y avait pas photo, ce type qui se trouvait sur la chaine du Premier Ministre de la Magie était un incapable. Il sait gérer les temps de paix mais nous étions en guerre même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer à lui-même. J'entrepris de prendre possession de ma plume avant que mes yeux ne tombe sur __La Gazette du Sorcier où on étalait encore sans vergogne un article assurant que Dumbledore souffrait d'un manque d'ennemis potable et souffrait de sa non activité à Poudlard d'où le fait qu'il est lâchement inventé que Nous-Savions-Qui était revenu. Ah si c'était La Gazette du Sorcier qui était sur le coup, on devait totalement les croire. Bien sûr. Je trempais ma plume dans mon encrier, hésitais un instant avant de la poser sur mon parchemin qui serait dans quelques heures entre les mains de Scrimgeour. Il en avait de la chance le petit bonhomme, il dormait sûrement à cette heure or il est vrai qu'il ne dormait plus que d'une seule oreille. Je me doutais que lui aussi se douter que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était revenu ; c'était comme une aura ou plutôt notre cinquième sens qui nous disait que maintenant nous ne serions pas tranquille avant un bon moment._

_Je conclus donc mon rapport en expliquant que je pensais – en pesant lourdement auparavant chaque mot que j'employais – que Dawlish avait été sous le sortilège d'Impérium et que pour sa santé, il serait peut être mieux de l'envoyer se reposer à St Mangouste car on ne pouvait en ces temps obscures perdre un élément comme lui. Résignée, j'apposais silencieusement ma signature en bas du parchemin de rapport de mission. Celle-ci avait duré à peu près deux semaines s'acheva donc lorsque lançant le sort qui enverrait le parchemin dans le bureau de mon supérieur, je posais tristement mes yeux sur l'écriteau en face de moi où je savais qu'était écris :_

_« Aléonora Oriom, Auror Dimplômée »_

_Cela me faisait une belle jambe d'être Auror maintenant. Au départ, j'avais tout simplement choisi de suivre Nymphadora dans ses études parce que je ne supportais d'être séparée d'elle. Elle était – et est toujours – à elle seule, ma famille entière. C'est avec elle que ma vie à réellement commencé à être teinté de couleur rose vif ou violet, je ne l'oublie jamais. Je lui devais certainement le fait d'être encore en vie sans savoir réellement pourquoi il m'arrivait de penser à cela. Maintenant, j'étais séparée d'elle par un bureau stupide alors qu'elle se trouvait au fond du couloir qu'avait emprunté Kingsley et Fol'Oeil plus tôt, moi je me trouvais enfermée ici. Tu parles d'un privilège, j'aurais préféré rester au bureau où je me trouvais un an auparavant. Juste à côté du sien or j'avais été remarqué par Scrimgeour pour mon courage, mon sang froid et par Fudge, par mon talent – si talent il y avait – et j'avais eu plus de responsabilités qu'elle. J'avais monté les échelons, elle aussi, mais plus rapidement si bien que j'en étais arrivé là où j'en étais avec une stupide plaque en or sur mon bureau me présentant._

_Je voulais changer d'idée si bien que je jetais un regard à la pendule en face de moi. Celle-ci m'indiquait qu'il était dans les deux heure et demi du matin. Chouette ! Si je rentrais rapidement, j'aurais récupéré au moins quelques heures de sommeil avant de revenir. J'espérais seulement que mon supérieur ne ferait pas comme la dernière fois où après m'avoir donné une mission suicide, avait tout de suite enchainé avec une mission diplomatique. Dois-je lui rappelé que je déteste ce genre de mission ? Si Kingsley ne s'occupait pas du Premier Ministre Moldus – de mon monde d'origine si on peut dire – ce ne serait pas moi qui y serait envoyé. Passant ma main droite dans mes longs cheveux noir ébène, je pensais distraitement à ce qui s'était dis durant la réunion et à la réaction de Dora si Kingsley avait lâché le morceau. Cependant, je ne m'en inquiétais pas, il ne l'aurait pas dis même si Maugrey avait insisté. C'était étrange qu'il soit venu me voir lui aussi, lui qui n'aimait pas se retrouver dans le Département des Aurors était venu me chercher. Assurer ma protection comme il l'aurait si bien dit. Je me surpris à sourire en pensant à la dernière fois que Tonks et moi avions été escorté à la « maison ». Elle trépignant d'impatience et moi, j'étais septique. Je ne sais plus si c'était septique ou blasé ; c'est que peu de chose me surprenne depuis que Dumbledore m'a invité à passer mes vacances chez lui au lieu de les passer chez Severus. Avec Albus, il fallait s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi mais c'était ce qui faisait que j'avais une si grande admiration pour lui._

_La porte de mon bureau s'était ouverte pendant que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Je ne l'avais pas entendu ou plutôt la personne qui l'avait ouverte tenait à rester discrète pourtant lorsque je remarquais une chevelure noire à l'encadrement de la porte, je ne pus que sourire largement. Bien sûr, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il vienne vers moi parce qu'il n'était pas ce genre d'être humain, toujours tendre et prévenant. Il n'était pas comme moi en somme mais je faisais avec et sans en prendre trop conscience, je me levais, enfilais ma veste – même en plein été, je sais – et me ruais vers lui le sourire aux lèvres. Dans un seul mouvement, j'étais près de lui et je m'étais accroché à son bras droit._

-« Bonne journée ? »_ me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce que je ne lui connaissais qu'en ma présence. J'aimais lorsqu'il semblait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé car je me doutais que si il était venu me chercher si tard ou si tôt – je n'aime décidément pas travailler de nuit – c'est qu'il était au courant pour cette fin de mission lamentable._

-« J'en ai connu des meilleures, certes, mais elle ne m'a pas tué »

-« Bien, tu as fini je suppose ? » _J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête et il sortit de sa poche sa baguette avant de la pointer vers la pièce d'où je venais de sortir._ « _**Nox** _»

-« J'aurais tout aussi bien le faire, tu sais »_ lui fis-je remarqué avant qu'il ne m'adresse un de ces regards noirs profond qui me coupa toute envie de continuer mon discours sur le « Je suis responsable. Ne me prend pas pour une incapable »._

-« Rentrons au Square Grimming. La réunion a été annulé au dernier moment » _m'expliqua-t-il après avoir fermer la porte et entrainer vers la sortie._ « Dumbledore a eu un empêchement »

-« Rien de grave, j'espère. En tout cas, je suis heureuse de ne pas l'avoir manqué parce que à part risquer de me faire tuer tous les mois, il n'y a que ça dans ma vie qui soit réellement distrayant »

-« Et moi, je ne te distrais pas ? » _me demanda-t-il surpris étant donné que je passais tout le temps que je ne passais pas au travail avec lui ou Nymphadora._ « On ne pourrait pas croire étant donné que tu t'accroche à moi comme ça »

-« Tu ne veux pas m'emmener au cinéma alors je me distrais en te voyant grimacer quand quelqu'un nous voit passer dans cette position là » _répondis-je d'un ton détaché._ « Je suppose que là, ça ne sert à rien vu que tout le monde est parti »

-« Williamson est là »

-« Et tu es venue me chercher ? Oh ! C'est que tu es au courant de ce qu'y s'est passé durant ma mission et tu me sers plus de garde du corps que de.. » _marmonnais-je avant de m'arrêter dans ma phrase. Je prenais conscience que malgré mon niveau, mes proches me considéraient toujours comme fragile et c'était quelque peu vexant._

_Il ne répondit rien et nous passâmes devant le bureau de Williamson que je saluais chaleureusement mais vu mon état, je suppose que c'était assez pitoyable. Arrivés au niveau des cheminées, je me repris à penser à mon premier noël en tant que sorcière où j'avais appris que les cheminées ne servaient pas seulement d'accès au Père Noël mais aussi au sorciers afin de voyager beaucoup plus facilement et confortablement qu'un transplanage. Même si pour ma part, je préférais ce moyen de transport au balai. J'étais malade dès que je posais une fesse dessus et il en avait fallu du courage et de la patience pour que Madame Bibine n'arrive à m'en faire enfourcher un. Je souris ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu au sorcier qui lança une des répliques cinglantes dont il avait le secret depuis que je le connaissais._

-« Trop malade même pour une si petite balade ? J'espère seulement que tu tiendra le choc jusqu'à là-bas. Déjà que ta tête n'inspire pas confiance »

-« Ce n'est pas drôle du tout Severus, ce n'est pas de ma faute non plus si je suis malade en transport »_ me défendis-je en lâchant son bras d'énervement._

_Oui, je n'étais douée que pour le transplanage si bien que j'adorais l'étouffement que l'on y éprouvait car ce n'était rien comparais à ce que je ressentais durant les voyages en balais et en cheminées mais je m'étais toujours retenue et rare avaient été les fois où j'avais laissé entrevoir une horreur des transports magiques. Or j'étais assez fatiguée et Rogue avait certainement raison, je pouvais être malade en route mais qu'importe, il fallait seulement que je pense à la délicieuse attention de Molly à mon intention lorsque je rentrerais._

-« Contente toi juste de ne pas vomir » _me lança-t-il tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la cheminée devant lui avant de me lancer un regard inquiet._ « Retiens ta respiration »_ Et il disparut dans un nuage de fumé verte, je n'avais même pas entendu la destination mais il n'y avait pas de doute la dessus._

-« 12 Square Grimming » _soupirais-je doucement – après avoir pénétrée dans la cheminée - en prenant bien soi de retenir ma respiration et de lancer autour de moi la poudre magique._

**°o°o°o°**

_L'air de la ville venait me frotter les narines quoique c'était une figure de style pour signifier que j'étais arrivée et j'étais bien heureuse de ne pas avoir été malade. C'est sûr que affamée comme je l'étais étant donné que je n'avais rien mangé depuis que j'étais arrivé au ministère, je n'aurais pas eu grand chose à rendre. Je retrouvais la silhouette familière de mon ami qui n'attendait assurément que moi parce que j'avais beau regarder autours de moi, il n'y avait personne. Je me retins de lui faire remarquer qu'à une heure aussi avancée, il y avait peu de chance de rencontrer un moldus. Bah oui, imaginer la réaction d'un moldus si il remarquait que les maisons du Square Grimming s'écartaient pour laisser place au numéro 12 bien que cela expliquerait bien des choses, surtout le passage – pour eux – du numéro 11 à celui du 13._

_Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui faire remarquer que rien n'était arriver pendant le trajet qu'il s'avança droit vers le quartier général. En plus, j'avais trouvé une bonne blague or je savais que dès cet instant, Severus serait impitoyablement distant avec moi. Il n'aime pas qu'on parle de sa vie privée, ni même s'exposer et c'était toujours à moi de ravaler mes paroles. Dès que j'aurais franchi le pas de la porte, je ne serais plus que sa « collègue » bien que je ne sus pas réellement comment définir notre relation. Nous n'étions pas des collègues, mais bien plus que des amis. A chaque fois que j'y pensais, j'avais l'impression de retrouver la frustration de l'adolescente que j'étais lorsqu'il me collait des retenus et qu'il ne semblait même pas prendre en considération le fait que nous vivions ensemble. Tiens ça me fait penser que je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi il me donnait des retenus, j'ai toujours eu des notes excellentes en potions et par moi-même parce que je dois le reconnaître que je ne serais jamais allée lui demander de lui. J'étais bien trop fière pour ça et cela l'amusait malheureusement._

-« Nora, tu compte prendre racine ? » _m'appela sa voix masculine, me faisant grogner d'énervement même si ça avait plutôt l'air d'un miaulement._

-« Ça ne me déplairait pas, je suis certaine que c'est cool et apaisant d'être un arbre » _répliquais en me le rejoignant._

-« N'importe quoi » _soupira-t-il alors tandis que je passais devant lui pour pénétrer dans le couloir d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir la lumière provenant de la cuisine. Bien sûr, je fus accueillie des plus chaleureusement. Mouais._

-« Vermine ! Traitre à ton sang ! Pourriture ! » _se mit subitement à hurler une voix stridente._

-« Voilà qu'elle recommence, j'adore venir ici, c'est super calme, tu ne trouves pas ? » _demandais-je en souriant faussement à Rogue qui me regarda comme si j'étais folle. Mais mon ami, je suis folle car pour venir ici à trois heure du matin alors que tu n'as pas dormi depuis deux jours, c'est de la folie. Si si, je t'assure mon pote._

-« Comment osez vous salir ma maison par vôtre présence ! Bâtards ! Résidus de pourriture et d'abjection ! Partez ! »

-« Ralalalala, elle ne se lasse jamais de ce refrain ? » _demandais-je à mon compagnon pour me rendre compte qu'il observait la cuisine sérieusement._ « Tu pourrais m'écouter quand même.. »

_C'est donc à ce moment là que je me souvins que même s'il n'y avait pas eu de réunion, les membres – ou du moins certains – pour ainsi dire mes connaissances et amis étaient présents. Je tournais la tête pour apercevoir une boule de bowling couleur rose vif se dirigeait vers moi dans un élan démesuré afin de s'accrocher à mon coup. Est-ce possible de mourir aussi stupidement ? Je rencontrais des yeux pétillants de joie et je crus durant un moment que Tonks pleurait mais non, même pas quoique je l'avais rarement vu pleurer parce qu'elle me tenait dans ses bras. Cela m'aurait fait peur tout de même. Je souris et l'embrassais sur la joue avant de lui intimer d'arrêter de tenter de me tuer ce qui la fit bien rire bien que je ne pense pas moins ce que je lui avais dis. Rogue s'était occupé de la tendre Mrs Black, je ne l'entendais plus, et il était parti rejoindre les autres pour me laisser avec Tonks._

-« Je suis contente que tu sois rentrée, je me sentais seule à la maison alors »

-« Tu es venue camper ici » _finis-je à sa place ce à quoi elle répondit par un sourire._

-« En quelque sorte... Dis-moi, tu ne m'en voudra jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Dora ? Ne me dis pas que tu as manigancer quelque chose.. »

-« Mais non, où vas-tu chercher tout ça ? »_ me demanda-t-elle faussement surprise ce qui m'inquiéta d'avantage néanmoins je l'entendis grogner un léger_ « Mince »

_Lorsque je pénétrais dans la pièce après m'être écroulée à cause de ce fichu porte parapluie – qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici lui aussi ! - sur ma métamorphomage de meilleure amie, je rencontrais les visages bienveillants de Mr et Mrs Weasley qui dès mon arrivée m'attrapa afin de m'embrasser comme si cela faisait bien des mois que l'on ne s'était pas vu. Certes, c'était peut être vrai étant donné que j'avais raté deux réunions de l'ordre. Je m'installais autours de la table de la cuisine où ils semblaient tous s'être réunis et rapidement une assiette assez copieuse de pot-au-feu. J'avais faim certes mais avec mon appétit d'oiseau, je n'étais pas prête de finir tout ça ! Molly en faisait trop parfois mais elle était si adorable et s'occupait de moi comme si j'étais apparentée à sa famille, je n'eus pas le cœur de lui faire remarquer que je ne finirais pas mon assiette. Je n'étais même pas sûre de rester éveillée jusqu'à la fin des échanges._

-« C'est bien Severus, tu es allée chercher la demoiselle »

-« Sirius, je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi le chien et pas moi » _répliqua mon ami assez sèchement._

-« Sirius, s'il te plait, arrête » _lui intima son ami dont le visage balafré me fit penser à la plaie que j'avais à l'avant-bras et que je devrais dès demain aller à St Mangouste quoique si je trouvais de l'alcool et des pansements.._

-« Oh Merlin ! » _s'écria alors la voix familièrement douce de Molly me faisant alors sursauter et lâcher ma cuillère qui propulsa une des patates de mon plat droit sur Lupin plus loin._

-« Super les pommes de terre sont dangereuses aussi de nos jours » _railla le brun charismatique au bout de la table en arrêtant d'un coup de baguette la dite pomme de terre. Ce n'était pas gentil de se moquer de moi or je savais que je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir parce qu'il n'aurait qu'à me regarder dans les yeux pour que j'oublie l'incident d'où le fait que j'évitais celui-ci depuis mon arrivée._ « Il ne faut pas s'arrêter à leur apparence si inoffensives, elles veulent vivre aussi et elles sont prêtes à tout à ce que j'ai remarqué »

-« Ah ah pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui sort une ânerie ! »

-« Nymphadora.. »

-« Tonks, Remus » _répliqua-t-elle automatiquement._

-« Je suis certain que tu as pensé à la même chose, n'est-ce pas cousine ? »

-« Oui »_ ria-t-elle de si bon cœur que je me mis pour ma part à sourire cependant remarquant l'air figé et alarmé de Molly, je me stoppais net. Ses yeux n'étaient fixés que sur mon avant bras droit dont j'avais remonté la manche instinctivement un instant plus tôt. Oups. Dois-je faire remarquer que je ne pense jamais vraiment aux détails ? Vu sa tête et celle de Fol'Oeil, Kingsley avait tenu sa promesse et j'allais donc devoir m'expliquer. On ne pouvait pas attendre que j'ai dormi ? Personne ne se préoccupe du fait que je n'ai toujours pas dormi ? Non.. Ce qui est certain, c'est que maintenant que j'étais dans l'ordre, ma vie était bien plus remplie et j'étais toujours avec ceux qui n'importaient.._

_

* * *

_

Note de l'auteur : Chapitre fini ! Je sais que c'est méchant de couper là mais je vous promais que vous aurez le résumé des péripéties de Aléonora. J'espère que vous avez autant apprécié ce premier chapitre que le prologue. On se retrouve pour le troisième chapitre ;p


End file.
